loup-garou
by Dead Man's Game
Summary: England has a friend, he's kinda a wierd fellow. England sences something about him that isn't from a normal country. (for those of you who dont know, loup-garou is french for werewolf.) I just made the rating M just to be safe. I cound't figure out wheather to make it T or M. :D
1. a strange friend, indeed

**Country names used. contains language.**

**Only thing owned by me is my made up country, Reyal. Don't go using him in a story unless you have my permission.**

* * *

A strange friend, indeed.

Reyal is slowly walking to the world meeting, taking his time because he doesn't feel well.

he is a kinda mysterious country. Located near the middle of the North Sea. There are very few tourists that go there.

he has short black hair and the bangs brush right above his eyes, his eyes are gold. He's 6' 5, just the right amount of muscle, he's very attractive.

He reaches the meeting room and sits down by England. Reyal tends to hang out with him a lot.

England looks at him. "Hello. How are you?" He gives a small smile.

Reyal grunts. "Not that great. My stomach feels terrible."

England frowns. "You didn't have to come if you feel terrible." He lightly puts a hand on his back.

"oh well, I'm already here." Reyal shrugs. He grimaces as a sharp pain shot through him. He drops his forehead on the table and it hits with a loud thud.

The meeting starts a few minutes later and Reyal's head is killing him. He pulls his hood up and keeps his head on the table.

He tries to ignore evrything around him but he can't when France comes over and bugs England some.

England glares at France. "Go away you bloody frog."

France snickers. "Why? I can't talk to you and your gorgeous friend?"

Reyal lets out a low growl, loud enough that France and England can hear. France jumps. "What's wrong with mon friend?" He pats Reyal on the shoulder.

Reyal's growl gets noticeably louder, and a few other countries look at him. His head is still on the table. "Get out of here bloody whore."

France frowns. "I still don't see how you and England are so much alike."

Reyal growls again. "Because my country IS a part of England." His hands curl into tight fists, he's trying to keep his cool.

England glares at France. "Leave him alone, frog."

France frowns more. "Why? I can stay all I want."

Germany is about to say something to them when Reyal snaps. Reyal stands up and slams France against the wall, holding him there by his shirt.

"You REALLY do not me to get more pissed off than I am now. Because trust me, it will not be pretty. You'll be in a bunch of fucking bloody pieces on the floor. And everyone would be freaked out. Trust me."

He has a twisted expression on his face. He lets go of France and storms out the door.

France's heart is pounding as he stands there in shock. Everyone is just sitting there, not knowing what to do.

Germany is a bit shocked and Italy is hiding behind him.

England has no clue what to do either.

* * *

England is sitting in his room back home and is staring outside. The ground is lit by a full moon. He is trying to figure out what is going in with Reyal.

"Very strange. I never remember him doing that before. But of course, every other time he felt bad, he stayed home."

England goes through a random old book of his and stops on a page with a werewolf on it.

He reads it and notices something. "Feels sick on full moons." He reads more. "Lashes out at people sporadically." He scratches the back of his neck.

"hm..." England decides to visit Reyal tomorrow. He puts the book away carefully and goes to bed.


	2. A visit from the Brit

**Country names used.**

**Only thing owned by me is my made up country, Reyal.**

* * *

a visit from the Brit

The next morning, England goes to Reyal by plane. (I didn't want to write out an airport scene. *yawn* BORING!)

When he gets there, the sun has already set. He heads to Reyal's house

His house is what some may call a guarded castle. the castle is made of a couple of layers of brick. And it's in the middle of a large forest.

England walks up to the huge steel door. He grabs the door-loop-thingy and knocks it on the door.

A loud deep growl comes from inside a minute later. The Brit jumps a bit.

England feels like he's being watched. He quickly jumps around when he hears a large snap from behind him.

He keeps hearing things around him like a large animal is walking around him.

England quietly says something and the area around him lights up.

He sees a huge wolf standing in the trees staring at him. It growls at him and then runs off.

The Brit has no clue what to do, he just say a ginormous wolf, which surprisingly didn't attack him but it looked like it was going to.

* * *

For a month, England doesn't see Reyal. At the next meeting he doesnt have hope of him being there.

England is sitting quietly when the door opens. He looks up and sees Reyal in a black hoodie with the hood up.

He watches Reyal come and sit next to him.

"Sorry." Reyal stares at the table and his voice if full of pain.

England looks at him. "For what?"

"When you came over."

"You wern't home. How did you know i visited?"

"I was home."

"you were?"

"yes. did you meet my "friend?"" Reyal does little finger quotes.

"Are you talking about that huge wolf that almost killed me?"

"Yes"

"then yes, i did."

Reyal looks at him. "I didn't mean for him to do that."

"I dont mind. I'm still alive, right?"

Reyal chuckles a bit. "Yeah, sure."

The meeting ends a while later and England invites Reyal to his place.


	3. how seductive rum can be

**Country names used. Contains alcohol consumption, and a sexual scene.**

**Only thing owned by me is my made up country, Reyal.**

* * *

**how seductive rum can me**

England and Reyal go inside England's house.

England heads straight for the kitchen, he pulls a couple of bottles of rum out of the cabinet and walks to the living room.

He sits on the couch next to Reyal and drops a bottle on his lap.

Reyal looks at the rum and smirks. He looks at england.

England smiles, "Cant ever get the pirate out of anyone." He opens his own bottle and takes a swig.

* * *

About an hour later, and a few bottles of rum, their both dancing around in just pants.

England has on his pirate hat and reyal tied his hoodie around his neck like a cape.

They link arms and spin around in a circle, laughing and singing.

"we're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties, Yo ho! yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

They fall on the floor next to each other in a heap of giggles.

Reyal takes England hat and puts his hat on himself. England pouts. "give it back!" he reaches for his hat.

"no!" Reyal scoots away.

England crawls on top of him to get his hat. Reyal smirks and grabs it with both hands.

England grins. "I'll force you to give it back."

Reyal smiles. "how?" He plays with England hair a bit.

the Brit smiles. "like this." He leans down and kissed Reyal.

Reyal grabs the back of Englands head, not letting him go. One hand slides down Englands back, to his butt.

England shivers slightly and digs his fingers into Reyal's shoulder.

Reyal slides a hand into Englands pants paws at his hardening member. He unzips his pants and takes it out, slowly gliding his hand along it.

England lets out a small moan from the overwhelming sensation.

Reyal stops and slides out from under England, Reyal picks him up bridal style and carries him to his bedroom.

There he takes off Englands pants and underwear. The Brit helps do the same to Reyal.

Reyal lays England on his back and separates his legs, he slowly inserts his genticles into England.

England lets out a long moan. "oh god. bloody fuck." Reyal starts to pound his hard, leaning over and kissing him every now and then.

Reyal slows to a halt. dick still in England he picks him up and sits on the bed, England in his lap.

England smiles and lays his head on Reyal's shoulder. Reyal kissed Englands neck.

The Brit slides off of Reyal and lays down, patting the place next to him. Reyal lays down and wraps his arms around Englands waist.

England smiles, still drunk. Reyal smiles back, complatley cautious of what's going on. Their both slowly falling asleep.

Reyal pressis his forehead against Englands and whispers, "I love you Artie."then falls asleep.

* * *

**lol. Brit's are totally sexy. Thanks for getting this far and not quitting in the middle of the sexuallness. XD**


End file.
